


Christmas Day

by SpxceDementia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpxceDementia/pseuds/SpxceDementia
Summary: Rosie se quedó encargada a Lestrade por un caso de Sherlock en el que lo acompañó John. Como no puede sólo con la pequeña de 8 años, Mycroft lo ayuda. Se acerca Navidad y Sherlock y John no llegarán a tiempo, así que Lestrade y Mycroft deben encargarse de la niña esa fecha.Este escrito es parte de un intercambio navideño para el grupo de facebook ‘Mystrade Is Real 4 Us’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adler801girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adler801girl/gifts).



— ¡Con un cara...! — La cara del DI se torna roja mientras intenta reprimir la maldición que recién se ha comenzado a formar en sus labios tras casi haber caído de bruces suelo al enredarse con las luces. 

Mycroft solo ha levantado el rostro, doblando un poco el periódico que sostiene entre sus manos mientras observa al DI con una ceja arqueada. 

Greg casi puede ver la burla implícita en aquel gesto y aunque sabe bien que por dentro el político debe estarse riendo de su torpeza, no le dará el gusto de hacerle saber que aquello le ha cabreado una décima menos de lo que ha herido su orgullo. 

Por otro lado Rosie, quien se ha quedado dormida en algún momento recargando la cabecita de rubios rizos sobre las piernas del político, apenas se ha movido una decima debido al ruido que Greg ha causado al tropezar; aferrando un poco más contra su pecho la pequeña y tradicional estrella dorada que ha insistido en colocar en la punta de árbol para finalmente seguir durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Greg tarda algunos minutos más en terminar de deshacerse de las luces, liberando sus piernas para poder volver a caminar con facilidad rumbo a la caja de adornos que ha quedado abandonada en el suelo junto a la chimenea. Esta ha pasado tanto tiempo en el ático que está recubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo y ha adquirido el suave aroma del tiempo. 

Hurga un poco en ella y frunce la nariz al encontrar que más de la mitad de las esferas están rotas y el resto que se ha mantenido intacto no es suficiente para llenar el árbol. Los ratones han roído los cables del otro par de series de luces y las polillas y las arañas han hecho cuenta del resto de los adornos. 

— Joder. — Suelta y Mycroft sonríe. Es la primera maldición que ha dicho desde que la niña se ha quedado con ellos y debe admitir que ha sido todo un record.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft ha decidido quedarse en casa dejándolo a él solo al cuidado de la niña mientras toman un taxi y se dirigen al centro comercial. 

El pelirrojo siempre se ha mantenido al margen de la festividad aun cuando Greg adora la fecha, por lo que no es algo nuevo. 

Incluso si lo piensa bien, no recuerda una navidad juntos desde que se han vuelto pareja. Sabe que Mycroft siempre está ocupado en esas fechas, se mantiene en el trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche y para cuando regresa a casa Greg siempre está dormido. 

Las últimas veces el mayor ha dejado de esperar y ha ido a la fiesta que se organiza en el Yard, bebiendo hasta la madrugada de una copa plástica de aquel ponche al que Anderson muy seguramente había añadido un poco de vodka. 

Nunca ha dicho nada; no insiste, ni pregunta. Comprende la postura del menor pues conoce mas que nadie lo que es tener un trabajo demandante. Sin embargo, este año quiere que sea diferente. aspirando a una navidad perfecta en compañía de su pareja y la niña quien les ha hecho compañía desde los últimos días.

Pues si bien Sherlock y John deberían de haber estado de vuelta desde el día anterior parecía que en algún punto el caso se había complicado y no volverían hasta tres días después pasadas las fiestas.

Rosie no es un problema. La niña /bendito sea el cielo/ había heredado el buen y calmado temperamento del doctor. Cuidar de ella por aquellos días había sido tarea sencilla, aunque debía admitir que se debía en parte a la ayuda de Mycroft.

El no había tenido hijos durante su matrimonio, su esposa nunca había querido y aunque a Greg la idea de que un pequeño o pequeña le llamara alguna vez papá siempre le había ilusionado, había respetado aquella que debía ser una decisión de dos.


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de que aún faltaban un par de días para navidad, el centro comercial se encuentra lleno de gente que camina de un lado a otro mientras hace las compras.

Su cesta está repleta de comestibles: fruta enlatada, verduras, cereal de colores y leche de fresa con algunos caramelos que no ha podido evitar comprar para la niña. Han elegido algunas esferas blancas también y luces de colores para terminar de decorar el árbol.

Rosie camina a su lado sin apartarse demasiado para no perderse en el lio de gente mientras ambos recorren los pasillos en busca de la sección de carnes para escoger el pavo.

Durante la búsqueda, algunas mujeres se han quedado viendo enternecidas, regalándole pequeñas sonrisas mientras que algunas otras se han atrevido a ir más lejos abordándolo a mitad del pasillo para alabar el buen ‘ _padre_ ’ que es. Greg ha tenido que negar repetidas veces, sin perder la sonrisa mientras murmura un tímido ‘ _es mi sobrina_.’ antes de alejarse.

 

***

 

Llegan a casa a medio día.

Mycroft se ha ido, pero ha dejado una nota para él indicando que estaría en el Diógenes.

Greg suspira con pesadez, terminando de decorar el árbol con ayuda de la niña, quien sostiene las esferas con cuidado, vendiéndolas de las ramas del árbol de forma ordenada.

Cuando Mycroft regresa ha llevado a Rosie a la cama después de darle la cena. La arropado y le ha leído un cuento clásico de navidad antes de verla caer profundamente dormida.


	4. Christmas Day

Greg muerde su labio inferior, mira el identificador de llamadas y suelta un suspiro.

Mycroft nunca demora más de dos minutos en devolverle las llamadas; ya han pasado diez y del político aún no sabe nada además de la corta nota que ha dejado para él en el comedor.

La paciencia es una virtud y aunque el muchas veces ha presumido poseerla, aquel es un caso especial. No puede evitar sentir aquel malestar nacer en la boca de su estómago debido al ligero nerviosismo que todo aquello le provoca.

Decide esperar un poco más antes de volver a llamar y en su lugar, se dirige a la cocina, donde la menor espera con un delantal rosa de princesas y el mejor entusiasmo para hornear galletas.

Comprueba el reloj. Sabe que Mycroft llegará. Jamás rompería una promesa.

***

Mycroft se detiene frente a la puerta e su propia casa, dudoso por primera vez en entrar.

No sabe por qué es así, pero la navidad para él no es más que otra  fecha mundana en el calendario que no ha encontrado el tiempo o el motivo de celebrar. Piensa que Rosie y Greg a la vez pasarían una mejor navidad juntos sin él para entorpecer las fechas.

Su celular vuelve a vibrar en su bolsillo, enviando cualquier pensamiento al fondo de su mente mientras abre la puerta y el aroma a mantequilla y el azúcar friéndose en la sartén le da la bienvenida.

Una cabecita de rubios rizos se asoma desde la cocina. Rosie corre hasta él y sin dudar lo abraza por las piernas apoyando la cabeza a la altura de sus muslos como bienvenida. Se da cuenta de que esta en pijama y tiene el rostro manchado con pequeñas motitas de harina.

Lo suelta y corre en dirección a la cocina donde Greg con un delantal de estampados navideños se inclina sobre el horno para revisar la cocción del pavo.

 

***

La cena transcurre tranquilamente.

Greg ha demostrado antes ser un estupendo cocinero y aquella no ha sido la excepción, aunque el menú ha sido un poco distinto debido a la presencia de la niña. Es menos parecido a lo que él habría elegido, mas hogareño y aunque está lejos de lucir como o a un platillo sacado de un restaurante o directamente de alguna página de un libro de recetas, el sabor no tiene nada que envidiarle.

Limpia la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta. No hay pastel de chocolate con brandy, pero si galletas y tortitas dulces que ha petición de su pequeña invitada, han terminado por formar parte del menú de aquella noche.

***

Antes de las 12, Rosie ha estado a punto de quedarse dormida al menos un par de veces. Greg sugiere que debe irse a dormir. Deja un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche de fresas en la chimenea, antes de correr escaleras arriba y esperar a que Greg suba tras ella para leerle un cuento.

Mycroft lo mira fijamente, como ha venido haciendo desde que Rosie a estado con ellos. Observando con curiosidad la actitud del mayor hacia la niña. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe, sin apartar la mirada aunque a su escrutinio ya sido descubierto por un par de ojos de un agradable color avellana que le miran con amor y calidez desde el otro lado de la sala.

Acorta la distancia, su mano posándose cuidadosamente sobre la cintura contraria, presionando para hacerlo dar un paso al frente y alcanzar a rozar sus labios en un beso suave.

— _Feliz Navidad._ — susurra Greg.

— Feliz Navidad. — Mycroft corresponde.


End file.
